Michi to you all
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: El tan ansiado reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura. Continuación de "Redención". Pasen, lean y comenten ¿si? :)


**Michi to you all**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-san. La historia a continuar es de mi invención.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

_Había sido bastante complicado el ingresar a la aldea pues varios ninjas de elite estaban custodiando la entrada a Konoha._

_El rubio hizo una señal con la mano y varios se removieron de sus puestos. Luego tomó del hombro a su acompañante y lo arrastró dentro. _

_Creía que vería rápido lo que quería, pero una "inesperada" parada en el Ichiraku's ramen cortó toda posibilidad de efímera felicidad. Resignado, siguió al rubio y ocupó su lugar en aquellos asientos frente a lo que era la barra y volteó sus ojos hacia donde estaría a quien más anhelaba, más no había nadie._

— _Tranquilo… tiempo al tiempo _— _murmuró engulléndose los fideos, un poco y más por la nariz. La sorpresa que se llevó el morocho al verlo ya tragándose un plato sin que él lo notara había sido tal que le tomó tiempo a reaccionar. Pero no pudo evitarlo, sonrió y levantó la mano hacia el dueño del lugar pidiendo también un plato._

_Recibió su ramen y separó los palillos para luego revolver la sopa con fideos algo desinteresado, sosteniéndose sobre el codo del brazo izquierdo y manteniendo recostado su mejilla izquierda en la palma de aquella mano. Sonrió burlonamente y levantó un poco de sus fideos, miró al rubio que ya iba por su tercer plato y suspiró._

— _Hay cosas que no cambian…_

— _¿Qué dices, teme? _— _balbuceó a la vez que algunos fideos estaban colgando de su cara y los aspiraba repentinamente, metiéndose en su boca._

— _Que eres un tragón y pagas tú _— _soltó señalándolo con los palillos._

— _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Serás maldito!_

_Escuchar aquella risa sincera provenir del frío y vengador Uchiha hizo que Naruto olvidara su enfado momentáneo y negara resignado. Por ésta vez pagaría y con una gran sonrisa._

— _¿Cómo está?_

— _¿Mmm? _— _aún seguía tragando como barril sin fondo. Iba por el sexto plato mientras que Sasuke recién terminaba el segundo. Naruto lo miró limpiándose con su antebrazo y devolvió su vista al platón en el cual quedaba un poco de sopa y se podía ver su reflejo. Suspiró y dejó el plato sacando su monedero y dejando la plata sobre el mostrador _—. _Vamos…_

_Ambos muchachos recorrieron las desiertas y tranquilas calles bajo la luz de la luna. Miles de recuerdos viajaron en el interior del morocho, recorriendo con los ojos cada espacio de aquella aldea, las casas, los puestos, todo._

— _Mañana la vieja Tsunade quiere que aparezcas a media mañana en su oficina…_

— _Entendido…_

— _Esa vieja a veces da miedo, pero no creo que te haga daño… _— _sonrió rascándose la nuca _—: _Lo más probable es que te pegue unos cuantos gritos ensordecedores, rompa algo y tome sake y luego te diga cual es tu condición… _— _luego adaptó una pose pensativa, mirando hacia el cielo _—. _Seguro que te pondrá a trabajar como esclavo, haciendo las misiones más estúpidas y haciéndole recados… pero no te preocupes, el primer mes sólo no te pagará… y porque sabe que la hija de Sakura-chan es tuya… _— _rápidamente se giró al morocho con algo de miedo, había olvidado un pequeño detalle._

— _Me matará ¿no?_

— _Te hará comida para Akamaru… ama a Sakura como a una hija, recuerdo que se puso de los pelos cuando se enteró la situación y quería tu cabeza con más razones… pero luego se calmó y te perdonó… sólo porque vio a Sakura-chan muy feliz con su bebé el día que nació… entonces me envió a buscarte…_

— _Hmp… _— _asintió y ambos se frenaron frente al departamento en el que vivía Sakura._

— _Es hora, teme… yo me voy, mañana tengo que entrenar temprano…_

— _A las seis en el campo de entrenamiento nuestro…_

— _Como en los viejos tiempos… mira que he mejorado mucho _— _dijo el rubio presumidamente. Sasuke sonrió burlón._

— _Ya veremos…_

_Naruto se fue y Sasuke se acercó a la puerta sin titubear, pero se congeló al oír el llanto de un bebé y la voz de Sakura tratando de calmarla. Sólo fue cuestión de golpear una vez y la puerta se abrió rápido. La chica tenía una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estiró su mano libre hacia la del morocho y él, con una sincera sonrisa, la tomó._

— _Tadaima…_ —_ murmuró Sasuke, mirando a la pelirrosa intensamente, como si fuera lo más hermoso que existiera en la vida._

— _Okaerinasai… Sasuke-kun _— _dijo la sonriente chica, tirando de su mano para que entrara de una vez…_

Un tirón lo despertó de su ensoñación, refregó sus ojos y vio a un pequeño sobre sus rodillas. Era rubio y tenía ojos celestes. El hijo de dobe estaba en su casa nuevamente, sólo porque tenía la costumbre de pasarse más tiempo en su casa que en la propia. Sonrió y miró al pequeño, con tan sólo una mirada le hizo una pregunta muda.

— Sasuke-teme… papá me dijo que eres un perdedor…

— ¿Ese usuratonkachi? Él es el perdedor… — con una sonrisa ladeada. El pequeño rubio casi cae de culo al piso por una celosa pelinegra que lo empujó. Sólo que Sasuke tenía muy buenos reflejos y lo tomó del brazo, cargándolo con él.

La niña infló las mejillas y se mordió su labio inferior, cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño molesta, _celosa_. El morocho sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, ella se abrazó a su pierna y lo miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— Deja de ser así con el hijo del dobe, Mikoto…

— Gomenasai… otosan.

Suspiró cansinamente y aún con el niño en su brazo derecho y tomando la mano de su hija, fueron hasta la cocina para encontrarse con su rubio amigo y su esposa preparando la cena.

— Teme — saludó Naruto animadamente.

— Dobe — dijo éste respondiendo con un asentimiento de cabeza. El pequeño niño sonrió a su padre pero se mantuvo en brazos del pelinegro.

— Sasuke ¿Qué hacías?

— Nada — respondió sentándose y poniendo al pequeño niño en su regazo. Su hija se sentó a su lado y se puso a colorear unas hojas mientras que el niño hacía lo mismo con otras. Sasuke miraba los dibujos de los niños.

_Mierda… dibujan mejor que yo…_

Esos renacuajos pasaban demasiado tiempo con el pintorcito aquel. Lo único que le agradeció a su copia barata fue el cuadro que le regaló la navidad anterior en el cual estaba el retrato de Sakura y su hija el día en el que hubo una lluvia de Sakuras en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Le sorprendió la capacidad de memoria visual que había tenido el paliducho ese, era tal cual él lo recordaba con cierta nitidez y exactitud gracias a su Sharingan.

— Mañana me toca una misión y Minako también tiene que ir… — sonrió posando ambas manos en su nuca —: ¿Podrían cuidar al pequeño?

— Mikoto… lleva a Minato a jugar a tu habitación — la niña que tenía cinco años, ayudó a bajar al pequeño del regazo de su padre y le sonrió. Tenía un carácter podrido como el de su madre, pero era igual de amable y dulce, más con el pequeño aquel que adoraba como a un hermanito.

— Mina-kun vamos a jugar — el niñito asintió sonriente y la siguió.

— Miko-chan es muy obediente…

— Será porque tiene un buen padre — sonrió con burla Sasuke. Naruto cayó en la provocación y quiso darle un coscorrón pero los ojos afilados de la pelirrosa detuvo dicho accionar. Naruto, asustado, volvió a su lugar. Sasuke sonreía triunfante pero así como sonrió, en menos de medio segundo dejó de hacerlo cohibido por la mirada asesina que su mujer le dedicó. "Hmp" fue lo único que pronunció y la ignoró.

— Si serán par de tontos… — sonó frustrada, pero a él no podía engañarla, esa mujer quería reírse a carcajadas. La conocía como a la palma de su mano.

— Es raro que no haya otro mini Uchiha por la casa… — los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en Naruto, éste le sonrió zorrunamente —: Tanto que decías de restaurar el clan "yo soy el último del clan" — imitandolo pésimamente su voz de aquella vez que habían sacado a pasear a sus hijos y salió el tema "hijos" —: Veo a una Uchiha por aquí nomás — se burló —. Acaso ¿no anda la máquina hace-bebés?

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente, cruzado de brazos y lo enfrentó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente —. Yo no soy como tú dobe… seguro que tu pequeño pe…

— ¡Uchiha! — lo regañó Sakura dándole un leve cachetazo en la nuca, provocando que los cabellos negros se sacudieran. El rubio se partió de la risa, pero no duró mucho. Un coscorrón le llegó de lleno en la cabeza, éste se refregó chillando y llorisqueando.

— Sakura-chan ¿Por qué?

— A ti no te importa si va a haber otro Uchiha o no, eso es cosa nuestra… además… — sonrió cambiante su semblante a uno más relajado y feliz —. Has arruinado la sorpresa, baka…

Sasuke se giró y la observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella le sonrió y asintió, se puso de pie y la abrazó con cariño, posando su mano en el vientre de su mujer. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, posando su barbilla en el hombro del hombre que más amaba y miró a su mejor amigo quien sonreía alegremente, aún sentado y con amabas manos en la nuca, sosteniéndose.

Al final, Sasuke era un hombre afortunado… y eso que al principio había creído que era un desdichado por cruzarse a la pelirrosa aquella vez en el río, luego la soledad que sintió a falta de su contacto y el regreso con el insufrible rubio…

Así como también las misiones de mierda que hizo sin fines de lucro, servicios comunitarios, gritos furiosos de la rubia de pechos grande – como él la caracterizaba siempre –, la mierda esa de ser custodiado dos meses por dos de ANBU Raíz y las constantes amenazas de la rubia Yamanaka, el Nara y un par más que, en esa época, le echaban la bronca y ahora eran buenos amigos.

Por fin, el morocho pudo encontrar el camino a casa y ahora con la llegada de un nuevo niño las esperanzas de que su vida mejoraría crecían y crecían siendo rodeado siempre de sus seres más queridos como la mujer que amaba, sus hijos y sus amigos.

¿Qué más le depararía de ahora en adelante?

Bueno, eso ya sería otra historia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, como le había prometido a una lectora, aquí está el reencuentro y lo que pasó. La parte del reencuentro no quise hacerla tan melosa, se me hacía como densa el tema del llanto y aquello, me pareció lo más correcto de ésta forma y en cuanto a que todo era contado a partir del recuerdo de Sasuke, se me hizo mejor así para poder contar algo más. Ëste es el final-final ya que me pareció que ya basta xD_

_No sé si lo notaron pero no me gusta Hinata, por ende, no la incluí y obviamente no terminó con Naruto xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en comentar, responderé cada review como siempre hago._

**_~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~_**

_Me encantó escribir este one-shot y nos leemos en alguna otra historia. Suelo hacer fics a pedidos, pero muy rara vez… me tiene que atraer la propuesta y la idea. Lamentablemente, de Naruto no puedo hacer fics basadas en el manga o en el anime y la triste realidad es que sólo le puedo escribir – siendo del anime o del manga – algo como esto. Temas muy centrado e importantes así como la guerra, técnicas o la participación de más personajes me es un límite muy horroroso ya que no he visto Naruto y me guío por lo poco que me entero ya sea por FB, mis amigos y las fics que leo o lo poco que he visto del anime. Sí, me re spoileo todo el tiempo, pero que más da… no desprecio este fandom ni nada por el estilo ya que yo soy fan de Inuyasha y Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Escribo sobre Naruto porque me atrae la historia de Sasuke y la relación que tiene con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi… es algo que se nota que nunca se podrá romper, una relación muy fuerte que a pesar de decir que los quiere matar y toda la cháchara, el tipo sólo la pasó muy mal y quiere cumplir con su objetivo._

_La pareja de Sakura y Sasuke es tan complicada y enredada que me atrae mucho. Así como la relación sensei-alumna… Kakasaku 3 jajajaja_

_Bueno, hablé hasta por los codos. Sayonara y espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
